Transformers: Wings of Honor
Transformers: Wings of Honor is a Generation 1 era set mini series based loosely on the original cartoon.1 It has been depicted in Fun Publications comics and prose stories. Hasbro Studios, and SHOUT! Factory will be producing and distributing the show. The Wings of Honor are set for a July 2017 premiere on Cartoon Network. Plot The Wings of Honor stories are set in Cybertron's distant past, at the outbreak of the Great War. They establish that there was an Autobot Elite Guard at that time, from whose winged insignia the title is derived. Some action also occurs in a nebulously modern setting, but so far only as a framing device. In one of those instances, Nexus Prime declares that this universe has some sort of importance to him and his quest, though he doesn't know exactly what. In broad strokes this continuity hews to the universe of the original cartoon, but the series creators have declared that it will diverge in some details. For example, the fact that the young Elite Guardsman Kup is surrounded mostly by characters who never appeared in the cartoon helps avoid problems of relative age. Cast The Autobot Elite Guard *Ed Asner as Old Kup *Lex Lang - Young Kup *James Remar - Thunderclash *Chevy Chase - Landshark * Diedrich Bader - Flak *Corey Burton - Dion *Xander Berkeley - Magnum *Townsend Coleman - Sentinel Major *Simon Templeman - Onslaught *Gary Cole - Swindle *Nolan North - Brawl, Ironfist *Crispin Freeman - Vortex * Kirk Thornton - Blast Off, Rest Q *Ty Burrell - Metalhawk *Carlos Alazraqui - Over-Run *Wally Wingert - Powerflash *Rick D. Wasserman - Rumbler *Khary Payton - Sprocket *Dave Wittenburg - Tap-Out *Peter Cullen - Halonix Maximus *Jim Cummings - Big Bang *Phil LaMarr - Delta Seeker *Robin Atkin Downes - Crosscut Additional Autobots: *Peter Cullen - Orion Pax/Optimus Prime *Corey Burton - Ratchet, Brawn *Keith Szarabakja - Ironhide *Phil LaMarr - Jazz *Crispin Freeman - Prowl *Wally Wingert - Sideburn * Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Fallback *Dave Wittenburg - Ricochet *Kari Wahlgren - Ariel/Elita-One *Kim Mai Guest - Moonracer *Travis Willingham - Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime, Slag *John Kassir - Swoop *JB Blanc - Snarl *Frank Welker - Sludge *Robin Atkin Downes - Nexus Prime, Sir Pyro Ignatius Spark *Carlos Alazraqui - Rapido *Khary Payton - Streetstar * Kirk Thornton - Scorch * Malcolm McDowell - Alpha Trion Decepticons *Frank Welker - Megatron, Soundwave, Devastator *Charlie Adler - Starscream, Skyquake *Corey Burton - Deathsaurus, Shockwave *Kyle Hebert - Leozack *Kim Mai Guest - Lyzack *Keone Young - Banzaitron *Keith Szarabakja - Hellbat *Nolan North - Bruticus Maximus, Guyhawk *John Kassir - Hooligan *Rick D. Wasserman - Cyclonus, Falcon *Jim Cummings - Scourge *Powers Boothe - Clench *Crispin Freeman - Breakdown *Carlos Alazraqui - Runamuck, Runabout *Kari Wahlgren - Nightracer *JB Blanc - Slicer *Peter Spellos - Skybyte *S. Scott Bullock - Jhaxius 'Quintasants' *Dee Bradley Baker - Heads *Robin Atkin Downes - Commander Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Feature film